vectrexfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Mayhem64
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Vp1.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Darrylb500 (talk) 15:04, November 2, 2013 (UTC) Aker article Hi, just wanted to clarify a few things before doing any editing with your page, as I don't want to accidentally screw something up in case its meaning was changed since I don't know the full story (or at least quote) behind it. One would be in regards to the "awesome tutorial" of Salomon’s early on in the article. That could either be an exact quote (followed by something like "as stated during a 2005 interview", then that can just be shortened near the end of the article to "as of 2005", since it doesn't need to be repeated) or "awesome" would have to be removed, as slanted words like that don't need to be in an informational/biographical article. (They're perfectly fine for reviews, of course). The same would go with the paragraph under Revector and Nebula Commander with the wording of the "dumb parts": either it would be an exact quote or just changed to "certain parts" or something like that. I also don't know if "that forces your brain to develop new neurons to play well" is an exact quote either or it also needs to be changed. Just a few things to clarify there. I don't see the point of editing back and forth and really abhor people who edit pieces but then end up screwing them up when they didn't know any better in the first place. Darrylb500 (talk) 02:55, January 6, 2015 (UTC) Congrats Thanks for giving me Craig's e-mail addy, and congrats on the featured article! Darrylb500 (talk) 05:52, March 1, 2015 (UTC) Question Hi, just had a question before doing some last minor editing/adding a feature note/sending a copy of your Craig Aker article onto the backup wiki: there was a mention of the DVE emulator on the page. Is that similar to the later 'J'VE, or were those two totally different emulators? Because if they shared some of the same coding or something it'd make it easier to code that as one page (i. e. I used to have entries on the List of Vectrex games page of Star Trek: The Motion Picture, Star Ship and Harmegeddon for years until I only figured out recently they're all pretty much the same game, so I changed the coding to them so they'd just go to the Motion Picture page. So it'd be nice to know if these were two different emulators or whatever for the same reason). Darrylb500 (talk) 21:28, May 6, 2015 (UTC) In regards to emulation on the Vectrex (and the question you posed from the Craig Aker interview), DVE was DOS Vectrex Emulator, which came a lot earlier than JVE, and as far as I know, not related in the slightest. DVE was the first ever Vectrex emulator I believe, I definitely remember using it way back before JVE came on the scene. Thanks, I vaguely remember DVE, now that you mention that. Darrylb500 (talk) 14:27, May 7, 2015 (UTC)